story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Luke (NSI)
Luke (ルーク Rūku) is a bachelor in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. The eldest son of Peter and Natalie, Luke is a talented young man who loves his parents, but struggles with his expectations. He is the opposite of his younger brother, Zeno, who is high-spirited and outgoing. Luke is sensitive, serious, but also gentle. Unlike Zeno, Tony doesn't wish to be a blacksmith and take after their father. Like his mother, he has good cooking skills. Luke likes to cook food as much as Mary enjoys eating it, and so she will be your rival for his affection. Luke's Gift for Player The player will receive a Gift from Luke when he has 5000 XP or higher. This event will automatically occur, as the player walks out of their home. Luke will meet the player and asks if they want a gift that he brought by. Accepting Luke's present will make her happy, and he will give the player a Gold Ore. The player can do whatever they want with that gift upon receiving it, but the good answer for marrying someone is to ACCEPT. If the player rejects Mary's gift, she will become sad, and your relationship with her will go down by -1000 XP. ---- *Luke at a Purple Flower or higher *You have seen Luke's White Flower Event Reward: Almond Cookies ---- Reward: Ruby ---- Do you love Luke? Upon obtaining the going-steady Pendant from a seagull and befriending Luke to a Yellow Flower or higher, the player can trigger a Confession Event. Find Luke before 12:00 and show her the going-steady Pendant! Instead of a normal dialogue, a cut-scene will play where she asks to talk to the player somewhere more private. The two be automatically transferred to the beach, where Valerie will begin confessing her love. If the player wants to continue her relationship with Luke, the first 4 options will result in them officially becoming sweethearts. The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Luke. He will be very sad the next time the player talks to her. It will take a little time to recover lost statuses. Reward: Cheese Danish ---- A date with Mary Now that the two of them have officially become sweethearts, the player can ask Valerie to go on a date together. This event will happen after Valerie is at Orange Flower OR HIGHER. Upon waking up in the morning, Mary will come to the player's house, who was hoping if the player could go with her on a date. Once her request is accepted, be sure to go to the mountaintop at 16:00. Rejecting Mary's invitation and giving her a negative response will result in losing -5000 XP. In addition, if the player is late, the scene will not trigger and relationship with Mary will go down by -100 XP. She will remind that the player forgot something interesting. That still counts as rejection. Reward: White Cosmos Eating Together with Laetitia *Walk from Dolphin Town Beach to Dolphin Town *14.00 to 19.00 *Not on Thursday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Luke (Boy Player)/Mary (Girl Player) at a Purple Flower only OR the player is married *You have talked to Laetitia for 7 days Mary invites Luke to join her for some fun and they return back to her place when they don't have any other ideas as to where to go. Mary asks how things are and if he's getting used to being there, but begins to tease him by pretending she wasn't, then Luke asks her how the shop has been going, but Mary gives a lukewarm answer and mentions that her mom usually takes care of it. Eventually their time together comes to an end and he leaves. ---- Taste Preference *Still needing the same things as Rival Event 1! *Luke (Boy Player)/Mary (Girl Player) at a Blue Flower only OR the player is married *Zeno at a Purple Flower (10,000 XP) or less Mary invites Luke back to the apartment and asks him if there's anything he doesn't like eating. As he thinks about it, Zeno points out that unless the food tastes really, really bad he will usually eat anything; but feels sure that isn't a problem with Mary's cooking. She is glad Zeno understands his brother so well, and explains that he used to make food for him all the time. Luke intervenes to ask why Mary was wondering, but she insists there wasn't one and Zeno agrees. ---- Denied Refusal *Sunshine Apartment *12:00 to 14:00 *Not on Thursday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Luke (Boy Player)/Mary (Girl Player) at a Yellow Flower only OR the player is married Luke arrives at the apartment and Mary greets him, telling him to have a sea and she pasks that he wait for her to finish. Mary returns and he asks what she is doing, and explains that her job is really demanding. But because of her mom cooking here Mary gets to enjoy the yummy food, so she's willing to deal with it. Luke doesn't seem to understand but before Mary says anymore, she is asked to go shopping. Having nothing more to do Luke joins her, but he finds himself feeling awkward whilst observing her at the Market. When they finish, Mary happily decides to make something to eat for Luke as thanks for helping her, but his insistence that she doesn't need to gets her angry with him because he always declines her offers. Mary refuses to let him turn her down this time, but when Luke points out a word mistake she made, she instantly perks up again and leaves before he can protest again. ---- Matchmaker's Mystery *Walk from Dolphin Town Beach to Dolphin Town *11:00 to 18:00 *Not on Thursday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Luke (Boy Player)/Mary (Girl Player) at Orange Flower only OR the player is married *Julia at a Yellow Flower or less *Emily at a Blue Flower or less Seeing Mary worked up, Luke approaches to ask if she's okay. Mary takes a moment before revealing to him that something bad happened; she has been set-up with a heir to a merchant family they frequently deal with. Luke thinks it's a good catch but seeing how unhappy Mary is, he asks about it and explains that she doesn't want to be with someone she barely knows. Mary confesses that she's supposed to meet with him now, causing Luke disappointment, but he decides to help her and they head to the book store. As Mary is awaiting her date, Luke is hiding nearby spying on them and Julia asks him what he's doing. They are joined by Emily and Julia takes off after remarking on the situation, but she asks that they not get in the way as she will be too busy to help them. Emily and Luke begin chatting, but when Mary and the Mysterious Boy begin making their way near them, Luke intervenes and tells him that he is Mary's boyfriend. The boy is shocked by this and demands an explanation. Mary and Luke get together at the beach, where Luke informs Mary that Emily ran off. He apologises for ruining her time with her mystery date but Mary isn't disappointed. In fact Mary is glad he did, because she didn't want to marry that guy. She asks Luke if he was serious about claiming he was her boyfriend though, then Luke confesses that he loves Mary and wants to be with her. Mary claims to feel the same way and admits that she wanted to tell him the truth, but worried if she did their friendship would be ruined. Luke reveals the Flower Jewel to Mary and properly asks for her hand in marriage, and she happily accepts. On the day of Rival wedding ceremony, the player will get a phone call from a rival of own gender, telling that they are invited to the wedding. The Rival Wedding takes place 1 year after the rival's proposal event. A bell rings as white birds fly past, and camera shows both Luke and Mary. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. After the wedding party is over, the day will automatically end and you will wake up next morning. The player won't be able to do any of his/her farm work, but everything will be okay. Two months after Luke and Mary married, talk to Mary anywhere while she has a red cross floating above her head. She will tell the player that they are thinking about a baby. Within another two months, Luke and Mary will have a baby girl named Lucy. Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island characters Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Bachelors